


nestling

by allourheroes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Penguin has news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nestling

**Author's Note:**

> The [meme](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/104264395009/) and my [ask](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/ask), if anyone is interested. This ship tag just really needs more on here. Characterization is probably _Gotham_ -meets-comics-meets-bird-puns. (A nestling is a term for a baby penguin.)

"Riddle me this."

Edward Nygma glares at the Penguin, annoyed. “Hey, that’s  _my_ line.”

Cobblepot smiles that close-lipped smile that  _absolutely_ means he’s up to something. “My apologies, Mr. Nygma, but I thought my news deserved the introduction.”

Interested, Nygma tilts his head in invitation and Cobblepot steps closer.

"Wonderful news, in fact, my dove," Penguin says and presses a kiss to Nygma’s lips. It’s chaste, although he hooks a finger in the waist of Nygma’s slacks as his other hand adjusts Nygma’s glasses. The hand slides down to Nygma’s chest. His grin is devilish and Nygma returns it.

"What does a bird—"

Penguin shakes his head ever-so-slightly, his face so close that his nose brushes Nygma’s. “There’s no need for riddles here,” he says.

Nygma frowns at the loss of his riddle. There is  _always_ a need for riddles. How else are they to separate the worthy from the _un_ worthy? His impending complaints are silenced by a more thorough kiss from his partner, however.

Cobblepot’s hands are firm but gentle—possessive, if anything. “Don’t get your feathers ruffled…” His smile turns coy. “In a few short months, we’ll be hatching something _other_ than a plan.”

Nygma is shocked into silence for a moment, overwhelmed even. “You mean—”

Penguin nods and Nygma’s palm goes to Cobblepot’s abdomen as if he can’t help himself.

“ _Fantastic_ ,” he says with the sort of joy usually reserved for solving an arduous test of wits.


End file.
